Lady of the Evening
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: Everything was excellent in the lives of the Potter family but then Voldemort attacks. When Dumbledore mistakenly declares Sandrine's brother John as the Boy-Who-Lived, Sandrine's life is forever changed. She is left at her Aunt and Uncles house before at age 9 when her Uncle sells her to a pimp, who happened to be a disowned pureblood. What happens when the truth comes out?
1. Fantasy Massage Parlor

**Title**: Lady of the Evening  
**Author**: Slytherin Studios  
**Beta**: Demon-girl15  
**Rating**: M+  
**Pairings**: FemHarry/OC, Draco/Hermione, Daphne/Nott, Blaise/Ginny, Bill/Fleur.  
**Warnings**: Graphic Lemons, Underage sex, underage prostitution & stripping and some Graphic Violence  
**Summary**: Everything was excellent in the lives of the Potter family but then Voldemort attacks. When Dumbledore mistakenly declares Sandrine's brother John as the Boy-Who-Lived, Sandrine's life is forever changed. She is left at her Aunt and Uncles house before at age 9 when her Uncle sells her to a pimp, who happened to be a disowned pureblood. What happens when the truth comes out?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry belongs to the band and not to me.

**A/N**: So now that you're warned I don't want to get no reviews saying that you didn't know what was going on and I don't want to see this story reported by some idiot who ignored the clear warnings I have just given you. This story is for mature audiences only, if your young and reading this then your parents are obviously not watching what you do on the internet or you are mature enough to read this, thank you for your time in listening to my little 'rant' and I hope you enjoy this story. - Slytherin Studios.

* * *

+**Fantasy Massage Parlor, June 4th 1996, 3rd Person POV**+

A man wearing all black appears in Diagon Alley then disappears down Knockturn Alley towards a dark purple building with a sign hanging above the door that says 'Fantasy Massage Parlor' in bright purple and an outline of a woman massaging a man on his back in white. He enters the building, the inside of the building on the first floor had white marble floors, the walls had a sunset theme while the ceiling was black with twinkling stars in various colors and constellations. The doorway on the right had sheer blue curtains leading into a large sitting area where several people were already there, including his old friend, Lucius Malfoy.

There's a pair of staircases on both sides leading up to the floor above an office with an employee plaque above the door frame at the end of the hall. The man approaches a large desk with several beautiful girls sitting behind it. Upon stopping at the desk, one of the girls, a blonde, looks up and says, "Hello, Mr. Snape, the usual?"

The man in black, now known as Mr. Snape, nods and the blonde says, "Alright, please wait in the sitting room while we get your masseuse."

Mr. Snape went through the blue curtains and into the sitting room and sat down on one of the many black leather couches. Another receptionist, this time it was a brunette, came through and says, "Mr. Malfoy, Master DeCobray will see you now."

Lucius Malfoy put down a magazine he was reading and followed the girl out, nodding in greeting at Snape who nods back. About 2 minutes later, the blonde whom Snape had talked to minutes ago, appeared and said, "Mr. Snape, if you follow me."

Snape got up and followed the blonde up the stairs to the next level. The next level was essentially a bar with tables, booths and for a strange reason, a pool table. There were a lot of people, mostly men, with girls wearing a silk red robe that went to the top of their thighs with various colors and styles of stilettos. The blonde led him to an elevator and pressed a button on the wall to summon it, once it arrived the two stepped in and the door closed behind them and the elevator started to move once the blonde pressed '4.'

**_DING!_**

Once the doors opened, Snape was greeted to the usual sights. The open elevator doors revealed a large semi-dark room with another bar, stages with poles and half naked or completely naked women in various colors and styles of masks with wizards sitting in chairs around the stages and putting money in a container at the front of the stage, there was music playing and strobe lights flashing in many colors. The blonde leads Snape towards a doorway with the same blue curtains as the 1st floor; this doorway was also labled with a plaque saying 'Private Rooms.'

They pass through the hanging and the noise from the other room quiets down and the blonde turns to Snape and says, "Your usual masseuse is booked by someone else tonight, so we had to find you another one, I hope that's okay with you?"

Snape just shrugs, it doesn't really matter to him - he is getting relaxed and laid anyway.

The blonde nods and says, "Good - well here we are."

Snape looks at the door they're stopped at; the door was a cherry red with the number '7' on it. The blonde opens the door for him and they walk through, she then turns to him and says, "This is Siren's room, she'll be your masseuse tonight - ah here she is."

Snape turns his head to see a tall, curvacious female form walk through a door with some towels and some lotion. He also notices her long wavy black hair, a button nose, high cheek bones and kissable lips. The black-haired girl, Siren, turns to them to show she had a black sequine and lace mask covering her face but stops at her cheek bones, the mask distorted her eye color but he could tell they were green, what color exactly he didn't know. Siren walks towards them with a towel in her hands and black-peep toed stilettos which made her long legs look even longer.

"I hope you _enjoy_ her, have fun." The blonde says with a grin and winks at them as she leaves.

Snape knows the drill and disappears behind an almost sheer screen and comes out with the towel around his waist. A massage table appears and he gets on it and lies down. As he lies down he hears heels approaching. There's a slight popping sound which came from the lotion bottle. Then there's a rustling of clothes and a weight on his lower back and the lotion is poured onto his back, then a pair of hands begin to massage the lotion into his back and shoulders. The hands rub the tension from dealing with Dumbledore, the order of the flaming chicken, the Potters, the Weasleys, Voldemort, most of the Death Eaters and searching for Sandrine Potter, the true child-who-lived. Surprisingly Black wasn't much of a problem, because he was just as angry with Dumbledore and the Potters as much as he was. Black was mostly more angry at the potters because Sandrine Potter happened to be his goddaughter and they threw her away like garbage to Lily's magic hating sister and her husband.

Snape and Black knew Voldemort didn't have or do anything to Sandrine, he would've told everyone on the planet if he had her and what he'd done to her. And probably the aliens on Mars... If there _are_ aliens.

The massage went by quickly but he was still a little tense, so Siren says seductively, "_Well_, _well_, Mr. Snape, it seems you're still a little tense, now just sit there and let me take _care_ of you."

Siren got off Snape's back and walks towards a pole that had appeared in the room, he was a little surprised but he shakes his head as he gets off the table and the table quickly turns into a chair which he immediately sits in. Music from nowhere turns on, Mr. Snape turned towards the pole to see Siren starting to disrobe, revealing black and white underwear, and a black garter and stockings.

[**Insert 'Crazy Bitch' by Buckcherry**]

**_[Break me down, you got a lovely face_**  
**_We're going to your place, and now you got to freak me out_**  
**_Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid_**_  
_**_You want me to stay but I got to make my way]_**

Siren starts swinging on the pole and rubbing all over herself, especially her rather large breasts and her nether regions, Snape felt his dick grown hard, seeing the effect the touching and swaying was doing, she actually inserted two fingers into her vagina, moaning slightly.

**_[Hey! You're a crazy bitch_**  
**_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night_**_  
_**_Scratches all down my back to keep me right on]_**

Snape grew even harder at that and with the snap of her fingers, the pole disappears and a bed with black and green silk sheets and pillows appear. Snape grips his legs as Siren slowly takes off her bra and then grabs his hand and starts backing towards the bed, upon reaching the bed, she crawls backwards slightly and then slowly takes off her panties leaving only the garter, stocking and stilettos on.

**_[Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame_**_  
_**_Another one night paid in full]_**

"_Come with me_," Siren says and something in the back of his mind makes him listen and he takes off his towel, and climbs on top of Siren and enters her. The tightness of Siren's inner wall's almost made Snape come. But he manages to hold it back. He then starts pounding his frustration away, making Siren moan and tighten.

**[****_Baby girl you want it all_****  
****_To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off no need to talk_**  
**_You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me_****]**

Siren then gasps and stammers, "I-I'm c-coming!"

Snape was about to come too, he could feel it in the base of his spine; his balls tightened and with a grunt came making Siren come as well. Snape pulls out, leaving Siren on the bed sweating and leaking cum and vaginal fluid onto the bed. A door appears and Snape disappears in it to take a shower. Siren, meanwhile, cleans herself up and gets dressed, she readjusts her mask and takes a potion to prevent pregnancy after sex, she is unaware that her client saw her real eye color. But it doesn't register who she really was. Upon exiting the bathroom, Snape tips Siren 6 Galleons and she hands him a receipt which he'll pay for his _massage _at the reception desk on the 1st floor.

Quickly paying, Snape heads home to Spinner's End. He has a quick dinner and checks on a potion and then heads to his room to retire for the night. It takes 30 minutes for him to reach the edge of dreamland when he suddenly jerks up. He remembers the familiar emerald green eyes of his ex-best friend and then remembers Siren's real eye color.

_She had Lily's eyes... Was that who I think it was?_

Snape sighs in exasperation knowing the shitstorm that will come when everyone finds out what the Headmaster and the Potters had done to their child. Squib or not, all children to witches and wizards are considered precious, though certain families don't think like that. Lying back down, Snape makes a mental note to inform some people where Sandrine Potter might be, the last thought in his mind was:

_I can't believe she's in that place, I wonder how she got there_.

* * *

Review are appreciated :)


	2. The Birthday Boy

**Title**: Lady of the Evening  
**Author**: Slytherin Studios  
**Beta**: Demon-girl15  
**Rating**: M+  
**Pairings**: FemHarry/OC, Draco/Hermione, Daphne/Nott, Blaise/Ginny, Bill/Fleur.  
**Warnings**: Graphic Lemons, Underage sex, underage prostitution & stripping and some Graphic Violence.  
**Summary**: Everything was excellent in the lives of the Potter family but then Voldemort attacks. When Dumbledore mistakenly declares Sandrine's brother John as the Boy-Who-Lived, Sandrine's life is forever changed. She is left at her Aunt and Uncles house before at age 9 when her Uncle sells her to a pimp, who happened to be a disowned pureblood. What happens when the truth comes out?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also Closer' by Nine Inch Nails belongs to the band and not to me.

**A/N**: So now that you're warned I don't want to get no reviews saying that you didn't know what was going on and I don't want to see this story reported by some idiot who ignored the clear warnings I have just given you. This story is for mature audiences only, if your young and reading this then your parents are obviously not watching what you do on the internet or you are mature enough to read this, thank you for your time in listening to my little 'rant' and I hope you enjoy this story. - Slytherin Studios.

* * *

+**Malfoy Manor, June 5th - 1996, 3rd person POV**+

"Happy Birthday, Draco!" The screeching voice of the banshee. Draco Malfoy winces as his father's friends daughter, also known to many as the banshee, latches onto his arm.

"Pansy Thora Parkinson, you will control yourself this instant!" Screeches Pansy's mother. Everyone in the room sees where Pansy gets her loudness from, her father gives the two of them a look and they quiet down.

Draco's friends come over as Pansy returns to her parents side. The dark-skinned Italian, Blaise Zabini. The Greengrass sisters, Daphne and Astoria. His brown haired friend, Theodore Nott. The two bolders known as Gregorgy Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were currently trying to eat all the food with their fathers. Then lastly there was Tristan Wolfstar, a member and heir to one of the most dangerous gray families who tended to lean more towards a darker gray.

They all (minus Dumb & Dumber) greeted Draco and handed him his presents. The small party went by and the Greengrass sisters were taken home by Mrs. Malfoy. The Crabbe's & Goyle's had left when they had eaten most of the food, Pansy & her parents were home near the beginning of the party. The only person who hadn't given Draco a present was his father, who at that moment appeared and says, "I'm taking you to your present now. I have Nott's, Zabini's and Wolfstar's parents permission to take them with us."

Draco, Blaise, Theo and Tristan look at each other in confusion. When Lucius, his son and his son's friends left the house through the floo network to Diagon Alley, he looked at his son and thought, _Tonight my son will become a man_.

Lucius shook his head and led them down Knockturn Alley to a familiar dark purple building. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Tristan looked around curiously, they entered the building and Lucius pulls out a piece of paper and approaches the reception desk. Putting the paper on the counter, Lucius says, "Malfoy party for the birthday room."

The brunette receptionist who took him to the boss's office the day before picks up the paper and looks at it for a moment then says, "Everything is in order, please follow me."

The receptionist takes the group up the stairs, through the bar & to the elevator and presses '3.'

**DING!**

The doors open to reveal another floor with several large stages with poles, and girls dancing on them to the music. The teens eyes widen in shock, Lucius shocked them back to reality and they continued to a familiar sheer blue curtains. Pushing through the curtains everything from the next room quieted down and they looked around. This floor while similar to the one above, the only difference is the area behind the curtains.

Intead of closed rooms, the area was a large open area. There was one stage with a catwalk and several poles, there were many booth's with a small stage and a pole in the middle of each booth, and each booth was surrounded by walls so that whatever was going on in the booth's was private, there is also a sheer folding screen in front of each one. But the brunette leading them said they turned a solid red while the booth was in use and clear when it wasn't in use. The sound of heels approaching made them stop, the brunette leading them smiles and says, "Here come the girls."

The teens were still confused but they were connecting the dots on what was going on. Then 5 girls in short red silk robes appear from behind the stage and walk down the stage towards them. The brunette turns to them and says, "Since you boys are new to this experience here are the rules: You don't touch the girls unless they want you too, You cannot curse, hex or jinx them and You cannot physically assault the girls. You break any of the rules you will not be allowed back for a month, three strikes and you will be banned permenantly."

The boys nod slowly and the brunette smiles and then says, "Good, now who's the birthday boy?"

Lucius puts his hand on his son's shoulder and says, "My son, Draco is."

The brunette turns to look at the girls, she chooses another brunette with slightly bushy hair and says, "Athena here is all yours tonight, birthday boy."

Draco is lead by his tie by Athena to booth #3. Blaise was lead to booth #2 by a firey redhead called Firestarter. Theo was lead to booth #4 by a blonde with a bob haircut who was called Pixie due to her size. Tristan was lead to booth #1 by a tall, curvacious black-haired girl called Siren, Lucius was taken to booth #5 by a strawberry blonde called Angel.

Draco was sitting in the booth, his heart beating fast in anticipation as the music started playing.

[Insert 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails]

**You let me violate you  
****You let me desecrate you  
****You let me penetrate you  
****You let me complicate you**

Athena started dancing slowly, though inwardly she was shocked to see Malfoy here. As she was dancing she noticed the effect she was having on him and slowly started taking her robe off. Under her robe she was wearing a stratigically placed outfit made out of green silk ribbons. The top was a halter top with a bow in the middle of her back, and knickers with little bows on the side & green stilettos.

**(Help me) I broke apart my insides  
****(Help me) I've got no soul to sell  
****(Help me) The only thing that works for me  
****Help me get away from myself**

During the middle of the son, Athena reaches to the middle of her back and pulls on the bow making her top come apart baring her breasts. Draco watches as Athena dances on the pole, his dick twitches when Athena's top comes off and bares her breasts. She starts rubbing all over herself, she kneels down and then crawls on all four toward him for a couple of inches and Draco comes face to chest with her breasts.

**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
****I wanna feel you from the inside  
****I wanna fuck you like an animal  
****My whole existence is flawed**

Athena grabs his face and places them nervously in between her breasts for about a minute then grabs his hands and places them on her breasts to fondle them Draco's dick grows harder and almost jumps when he feels her hand stoke him through his pants. He watches as Athena slowly starts to unbotton and unzip his pants, he twitches as she takes him out of his boxers. Athena looks up at him for a moment before saying, "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you."

**You get me closer to God**

Draco shivers in anticipation and almost cum's when she takes him in her mouth, licking, sucking and raking her teeth against him. He shudders as he feels his balls contracting, Athens notices and goes faster. As his dick hits the back of her throat, he cum's and Athena swallows, Draco was surprisingly still hard.

**You can have my isolation  
****you can have the hate that it brings  
****You can have my absence of faith  
****you can have my everything**

So Athena gets off the stage and starts to lay down on her back on the booth's leather seat and becons Draco over, she opens her legs and starts taking off her knickers. Draco moves betwwen her legs and looks at her opening. Athena wraps her legs around his waist which pushes him into her vagina, she moans slightly and Draco pushes in as far as he can go & with her signaling to continue, he pounds away making Athena moan and her breasts to sway with each thrust.

**(Help me) Tear down my reason  
****(Help me) It's your sex I can smell  
****(Help me)You make me perfect  
****Help me become somebody else**

30 minutes later, Athena was on all fours as Draco pounded her from behind, Draco pokes her other hole curiously making Athena moan slightly and tighten. Draco cum's when she tighened and he pulls out of her vagina, Athena glances over her shoulder and pants, "You can put it in my arse if you want."

**I wanna fuck you like an animal  
****I wanna feel you from the inside  
****I wanna fuck you like an animal  
****My whole existence is flawed**

Draco's heart beats a little faster as his dick disappears into her arse. Athena gasps in pleasure & Draco speeds it up, she then grabs one of his hands that were on her hips and places it over her vagina. A couple of his fingers entered her opening while his thumb played with her clitoris making her moan loudly.

**You get me closer to God**

His semen slips down her legs as he rubs her clit fast and they both cum at the same time. Draco pulls out of her ass, cleans himself off and gets dressed while watching his semen & vaginal fluid runs out of her arse and vagina. Athena starts to clean herself up and puts her robe back on and they both exit the booth.

**Through every forest, above the trees  
****Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
****I drink the honey inside your hive  
****You are the reason I stay alive**

Upon exiting the booth, Draco notices that everyone has come out at the same time. His father and the brunette who took them to the room was there, she directs the girls to the backstage where they change and come back out and start dancing on the stage making them have a hard on which makes them take the boys and man back into the booth's throughout the entire night until 3 a.m. when the girls go to bed and the brunette takes them back down stairs completely satisfied.

As Lucius Malfoy pays the bill, Draco and Blaise have a feeling they've met two of the girls before but couldn't remember where. Lucius Malfoy comes over and they all return back to Malfoy Manor to the rest of the morning.

+**Later that Morning, 11:30 a.m., Spinner's End, Snape's House**+

Snape was irritated at the fact Black was late but then his fireplace roars to life and out steps the man he unfortunately was thinking about. Sirius Black takes a seat across from the Potion's master and says, "What is so important that you couldn't tell me over the mirrors and the floo network?"

"I've found Sandrine Potter." Was all Snape says, looking at Sirius who's eyes widen and his jaw drops in surprise.

After a minute of struggling to speak, Sirius manages to say, "Who, What, Where and When?"

Snape rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "Sandrine Potter, a person, at the Fantasy Massage Parlor, yesterday."

Sirius snorts at Snape's sarcasam and says, "Very funny, now what the hell is the Fantasy Massage Parlor?"

Snape's wondering silently how Black will take the news about what the Massage Parlor really is. Taking a deep breath and he says, "The Fantasy Massage Parlor is a place where you can get massaged _everywhere_."

Sirus blinks in confusion, _Everywhere?_

"What?" Sirius asks slowly.

Snape rolls his eyes again in expasperation and says, "For the love of Merlin Black! The Fantasy Massage Parlor is essentially a whore house, a high class whore house."

Sirius was in the process of drinking some tea when Snape spoke, and enede up spitting most of it out of his mouth and coughs out the rest that went down the wrong tube in his throat, Sirius splutters, "W-what? _A WHORE HOUSE_?!"

Snape decides mentally to not tell him of screwing her, the man would probably kill him, so he says calmly, "Yes, a whore house, that's _where_ she ended up, we just don't know _how_ she ended up there."

Sirius gets his breathing and rage under control and says, "How on _earth _are we going to do _that_?"

Snape doesn't say anything for a moment and then says, "We will more than likely have to talk to the boss, a Mr. DeCobray."

Sirus chokes on his spit again and says, "Did you just say DeCobray?"

Snape looks at Sirius like he's crazy, since he's a Black he came out the womb crazy, and slowly says, "Yes, why?"

Sirius looks nervous, which almost never happens and after a moment speaks, "Because DeCobray is a very old and ancient house, almost as old as the Blacks, Potters and Wolfstars, they also originated from France, they are a primarily a gray family though it's a very dark gray. I've heard that Voldemort won't ever face the DeCobray's and the Wolfstars, the DeCobray's might be small ffamily but their power makes up for that."

Snape rubs the bridge of his nose and says, "We'll just have to tell him the truth surrounding Miss Potter."

Sirius reluctantly nods, unaware that a certain meddling old fool had heard everything and apparated away almost quietly to plot to his hearts content, what he doesn't realize that no one messes with someone the DeCobrays consider family.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :)


	3. DeCobray and Blood Adoptions

**Title**: Lady of the Evening  
**Author**: Slytherin Studios  
**Beta**: Demon-girl15, SmartBlondes  
**Rating**: M+  
**Pairings**: FemHarry/OC, Draco/Hermione, Daphne/Nott, Blaise/Ginny, Bill/Fleur.  
**Warnings**: Graphic Lemons, Underage sex, underage prostitution & stripping and some Graphic Violence  
**Summary**: Everything was excellent in the lives of the Potter family but then Voldemort attacks. When Dumbledore mistakenly declares Sandrine's Brother John as the Boy-Who-Lived, Sandrine's life is forever changed. She is left at her Aunt and Uncles house before at age 9 when her Uncle sells her to a pimp, who happened to be a disowned pureblood. What happens when the truth comes out?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: So now that you're warned I don't want to get no reviews saying that you didn't know what was going on and I don't want to see this story reported by some idiot who ignored the clear warnings I have just given you. This story is for mature audiences only, if your young and reading this then your parents are obviously not watching what you do on the internet or you are mature enough to read this, thank you for your time in listening to my little 'rant' and I hope you enjoy this story. - Slytherin Studios.

* * *

+**12 Grimmauld Place, London, 11:30 a.m., Wednesday**+

Sirius Black nervously prepares for his trip with Snape to the massage parlor to meet with the owner about his goddaughter. He isn't sure how DeCobray will react to him wanting to get custody of his goddaughter. Thankfully, Snape is going with him.

Sirius hears the Floo and quickly leaves his room, heading downstairs in time to see Snape brushing off some ash from his robes.

"Let's go." Snape says bluntly and Floos back to the Leaky Cauldron with Sirius right behind him.

The Leaky Cauldron is surprisingly packed and they can see why, the Potters are there along with Dumbledore. The groups see each other and they know why the others are there. Sirius and Snape quickly make their way to Knockturn Alley, the Potters and Dumbledore trying to stop them but delayed by the crowd.

Snape leads a reluctant Sirius down Knockturn Alley towards the purple massage parlor. They enter the building and Snape approaches the reception desk.

"Snape and Black here to see Mr. DeCobray." Snape says to the blonde receptionist. The blonde looks at the schedule and says, "Right on time, Mr. DeCobray will see you now."

The blonde takes them to the boss's office. The boss's office reminds Snape and Sirius of the Headmaster's office only it's less cluttered. The walls are dark green with black trim and the ceiling is black. The floors are marble. There is a black leather square large enough to lie on in the corner directly to the left of the door. Nearby is a doorway showing a room full of filing cabinets. Shelves filled with books and trinkets sit on both sides of the desk. The desk is a red mahogany wood with papers spread over it.

There's a cork-board behind the desk with pictures of all the girls who work at the Parlor and on the side of the board is some writing: 'Receptionist,' 'Dancer,' 'Bartender,' 'Waitress,' and 'Masseuse.' Sirius immediately spots Sandrine's picture in the Waitress column.

The man behind the desk has a strong jaw, tan skin, bluish-green eyes and light brown/blonde hair. He looks up when the blonde escorts them in and then speaks, "What?"

The blonde just smiles despite his attitude and says, "You have an appointment with a Mr. Snape and Mr. Black."

The man blinks and nods before gesturing for Snape and Sirius to sit, the man then says as the blonde is leaving, "Thank you, Candy."

The blonde, Candy, smiles flirtatiously and leaves, closing the door with a wink. Once the door is closed, DeCobray looks at the two and says, "What can I do to help the Potions Master and the Heir of the Blacks?"

"I would like to see my goddaughter, Sandrine." Sirius asks as nicely as possible.

DeCobray knows immediately who Black is talking about and says, "Very well, Winky!"

With a small pop, Crouch's former house-elf appears and says, "How may Winky help Master DeCobray?"

"Get Sandrine here, now." DeCobray says and Winky nods before disappearing with another pop.

A minute later, Winky reappears with a black-haired teen. Sandrine looks at her adoptive father/boss and says, "What did you want to see me for?"

DeCobray looks at Sirius and says, "Your godfather wants to talk to you."

Sandrine takes a seat that Winky conjures and looks at Sirius. Sirius takes a deep breath and says, "Do you remember how you left the Potter's house?"

Sandrine frowns and says, "Yes, I remember everything."

"When you disappeared I tried to find you but Dumbledore wasn't talking about where he put you. It wasn't until recently that I was able to find you."

Sandrine blinks in confusion, flickering her eyes in Snape's direction before looking back at Sirius and saying, "What do you want?"

Sirius breathes in deeply and says, "I want to adopt you, I've always thought of you as my daughter and I was devastated when you disappeared."

Snape and DeCobray were watching quietly as Sandrine says, "You think Dumbledore is behind my disappearance."

"I don't _think_, I _know_and Dumbledore and the Potters are on their way here to force you to do what they want."

Sandrine and DeCobray frown, then she turns to her boss who answers her unasked question, "Do what you want."

"Okay, I would like to be adopted by you but I still want to work here." Sandrine says with a small smile.

Sirius thinks it over and says, "I don't like that you are working here but I can't make you do something that you don't want to do."

Snape decides to interfere and says, "Death Eaters come here and some of the girls here can make them talk, we can get information from them about the Dark Lord's movements and how many people are in his employ."

Sirius does not look happy but knows that Snape is right; it doesn't mean he has to like it though. Sirius takes a deep breath and says, "You're right but I don't like it."

DeCobray speaks up for the first time in a while, "If it helps you, Mr. Black, I take offense to anyone who hurts the girls and they usually can't move for a long time if they do."

"He is right, Candy was hurt 2 years ago and Master DeCobray cursed the guy so bad that it took a year for the guy to move without feeling some pain." Sandrine explains further, hoping that it will help Sirius make a decision.

Sirius sighs, knowing that he's outnumbered and finally says, "Okay, but if it gets dangerous..."

"I'll come home." Sandrine says, finishing his sentence.

DeCobray then says, "The Goblins should help with the adoption, and Sandrine your shift starts at 7:30 so be back here by 7."

Sandrine nods and then calls Winky who takes the three of them to Gringotts. At Gringotts, the trio approaches a free Goblin. Said Goblin looks up and says, "What?"

"I would like to see BloodRune." Sirius tells the Goblin.

The Goblin asks, "Name?"

"Sirius Black."

The Goblin pulls out a ceremonial knife and a piece of parchment and says, "Prove you are who you say you are."

Sirius pricks his finger and drops a bit of blood onto the parchment, which quickly provides his identity. The Goblin then barks for someone to get BloodRune. BloodRune quickly appears and takes the three into his office. He then asks why they're here.

"I would like to adopt my goddaughter." Sirius says, gesturing to Sandrine.

BloodRune takes out a document and a blood quill and says, "Sign this and we will begin."

Sirius takes the document and blood quill and signs it before passing it to Sandrine who signs it and passes it to Snape who signs it as well before giving it back to BloodRune who looks it over.

**Adopter**: Sirius Orion Black  
**Adoptee**: Sandrine Lillian Potter  
**Witness(s)**: Severus Tobias Snape

BloodRune nods to himself and puts the quill away before saying, "Now that that is in order, we will begin. Repeat after me: 'I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby adopt Sandrine Lillian Potter into the House of Black as my daughter, so mote it be'."

Sirius clears his throat and says, "I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby adopt Sandrine Lillian Potter into the House of Black as my daughter, so mote it be."

There is a flash of light that surrounds Sirius and Sandrine.

BloodRune then addresses Sandrine, "Repeat after me, I, Sandrine Lillian Potter, hereby accept Sirius Orion Black as my father, Heir to the house of Black, so mote it be."

Sandrine clears her throat and says, "I, Sandrine Lillian Potter, hereby accept Sirius Orion Black as my father, Heir to the house of Black, so mote it be."

There is another flash, signaling magic's acceptance of the Blood Adoption. BloodRune hands a ceremonial knife and parchment over to Sandrine and tells her to cut her finger. Sandrine cuts her finger and drops some blood onto the parchment. Lines start to appear on it.

***************************************  
**Name**: Sandrine Lillian Black (formerly Potter)  
**Parentage**:  
James Charlus Potter (Father/Alive)  
Lillian Rosemary Potter - nee Evans (Mother/Alive)  
John Jamie Potter (Twin Brother/Alive)

Sirius Orion Black (Adoptive Father/Alive)

**Family**:  
Regulus Arcturus Black (Adoptive Uncle/Alive) [Sirius's eyes widen; he will have to start searching for his brother.]

Andromeda Lucretia Tonks - nee' Black (Cousin/Alive) - formerly disowned, recently allowed back into the Black family.  
Ted Ralph Tonks (Cousin-in-law/Alive) - formerly disowned, recently allowed back into the Black family.  
Nymphadora Isabelle Tonks (Cousin/Alive) - formerly disowned, recently allowed back into the Black family.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Cousin-in-law/Alive) - Disowned from House Black.  
Narcissa Astera Malfoy - nee Black (Cousin/Alive)  
Draco Lucius Malfoy (Cousin/Alive)

Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange - nee Black (Cousin/Alive) - Disowned from House Black, imprisoned in Azkaban.  
Rodolphus Markus Lestrange (Cousin-in-law/Alive) - Disowned from House Black, imprisoned in Azkaban.  
Rabastian Erich Lestrange (Cousin-in-law/Alive) - Imprisoned in Azkaban.

{There were more Blacks, though most were dead or disowned, there were also Crabbes, Goyles, Crouch's, a Flint, a Gamp, a McMillan, a Prewett, a Bulstrode, a Rosier, a Yaxley and Weasleys - Sirius seems to really dislike the Weasleys.)

Anastastia Evans - nee Nikolaevna (Great-Great Grandmother/Deceased) [Sandrine is surprised to be related to Russia's Royalty.]

**Heir of**:  
Gryffindor (Paternal Line - Unclaimed Vault)  
Peverell (Paternal Line - Unclaimed Vault)  
Potter (Paternal Line)  
Black (Adopted Paternal Line)  
Ravenclaw (Maternal Line - Unclaimed Vault)  
Romanov (Maternal Line - Unclaimed Vault)  
Le Fey (Maternal Line - Unclaimed Vault)  
Slytherin (By Conquest - Unclaimed Vault)

***************************************  
All three humans blink in shock. Sandrine manages to speak first, "Wow... that's a lot of Vaults."

BloodRune is slightly shocked at who Ms. Pot - no, Ms. Black is related to.

"Would you like to claim the Vaults, Ms. Black?" BloodRune asks smoothly, for a Goblin.

Sandrine isn't sure but Snape changes her mind, "Think about it, if you claim those Vaults then whenever the Potters do a legacy test, by the time they do it'll be too late for them. It will be a bee in theirs and Dumbledore's bonnet."

Sandrine doesn't need to think about it any longer and she addresses BloodRune, "I would like to claim those Vaults."

BloodRune flashes a grin that showed a lot of teeth and says, "Very well."

With a flash of magic, the Vaults statuses change. The Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Romanov, Le Fey and Slytherin Vaults go from Unclaimed to Claimed. Something clicks in Sandrine's head as she says, "Is there any way to see those Vaults? And can I get a credit card to make purchases more easily?"

BloodRune nods and says, "Yes you can, and there is, you'll just need to sign a document."

BloodRune gets out a document and a blood quill and hands them over to Sandrine who quickly reads it over along with Sirius and Snape. She then signs and hands the document back. BloodRune looks it over before stamping the document and the blood adoption papers and then hands over a black card.

"That card will change to whichever bank is needed, so if a store uses VISA then the card will change to that and so on, you can also choose what the front looks like."

Sandrine asks if the card can have lightning in the background of the card, the card goes from plain black to black with yellow lightning strikes which have some purple and white in them. Sandrine signs the back of the card and then puts the card in her black and white checkered wallet.

BloodRune takes Sirius, Sandrine and Snape to the cart room and they all get into a cart. They go deep into Gringotts with Sandrine laughing like a lunatic at the motion of the cart; Snape looks paler than normal with Sirius starting to turn green, BloodRune amused at the humans' reactions.

They all check the Vaults, Sandrine spotting several rare books in the founder's Vaults, especially the Slytherin Vault as the books are in Parseltongue. She also spots a diary in the Romanov Vault which she takes with her to read later. On their way back to the surface, Sirius asks BloodRune to stop by the Black Vault. BloodRune stops the cart in front of the Black Vault and Sirius disappears inside for a minute before coming back to the cart looking like he's just put something in his pocket.

One hell of a ride later, the party of four reaches the surface. As the foursome go into the Lobby, BloodRune turns to the other three and asks, "Anything else, Ms. and Mr. Black, Mr. Snape?"

Sirius and Snape shake their heads 'no' while Sandrine says, "No, thank you, Mr. BloodRune, but we'll come to you if there is."

Sirius, Snape and BloodRune look at her like she's lost her mind, and BloodRune asks, "Why are you being nice?"

The humans and Goblins in hearing distance discreetly start eavesdropping, wondering what Sandrine's answer will be.

"I don't know about anyone else but I don't intend to piss off the race that guards my money and valuables."

Everyone eavesdropping subtly nods their heads in agreement, Sirius and Snape also agree.

"I see, well may you slay your enemies." BloodRune says as he walks away.

As Sirius, Snape and Sandrine leave too, she turns slightly back around and comments, "And may your gold forever flow."

As the group steps out into the sun, Snape says he has some things to buy and disappears. Sirius and Sandrine head to Starlight's Hall [**1**] which is located in Knockturn Alley for lunch. They get seated on the second floor, their food and drinks quickly appear. As they eat and get to know each other their conversation turns to their wands.

"My wand is 15 inches made of Hawthorn with a Dragon Heartstring as its core." Sirius says as he lifts his fork to his mouth, "What's yours?"

Sandrine quickly swallows her drink and says, "Mine's a custom wand from Cross & Bones, its 13 1/2 inches made of Pear Wood with a strand of hair from a Thestral and a rare white phoenix feather with a diamond stone, apparently I'm not afraid of death and I will do what I have to do."

Sirius's eyes widen, Cross & Bones was one of the rare wand shops that let their customers pick their own wands, with woods at various lengths, various cores and stabilizer stones and it's the same for a staff. The talk turns from wands to possibly attending Hogwarts.

"I don't know, The International Academy is amazing, they don't concentrate on just magical education." Sandrine says happily, mentally picturing the school.

"Really? Like what?" Sirius asks curiously as Snape reappears.

"Well, there's Math's, English, Geography, History, Art, Music, Woodshop, Auto shop, Dance and stuff like that." Sandrine explains, "There's so much to do, both Muggle & Magical."

"Like what exactly?"

"Well, there's the core subjects like Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts, then there's stuff like Astrology, Divination, Necromancy, Magical Theory, Magical History, Magical and Muggle Politics, Ancient Runes, Healing, Martial Arts, Languages and others."

Snape and Sirius look impressed at the classes, so Snape asks, "What classes are you taking?"

Sandrine swallows a bite of food and then says, "Well right now I'm taking Advanced Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense, Necromancy, Ancient Runes and Healing, the Languages I'm learning are Modern and Ancient Egyptian, Hebrew, Modern and Ancient Greek, Norwegian, Old Norse, Chinese, Advanced Japanese, and the Martial Arts are Advanced Judo, Jiu Jitsu, Taekwondo, Karate, and Capoeira, I'm also taking Dance."

Snape and Sirius look shocked at her workload and Snape says, "That's a lot of work, can you handle it?"

"Yes, the school has several time chambers, the only classes to not use the time chambers are the Muggle classes, Necromancy, dance, martial arts and language classes. I have a couple of exam and belt tests in the next two days."

"Which classes?" Sirius asks curiously.

"For languages it's Chinese, Japanese, Hebrew and Modern Greek on Friday, and my martial arts it's Taekwondo, Judo and Jiu Jitsu tomorrow."

The rest of the evening is spent talking about Sandrine's school, the dunderheads at Hogwarts, and the Black Family rules.

"So, at the Massage Parlor does DeCobray make you do things you don't want to do?" Sirius finally blurts out.

Sandrine blinks silently, wondering what took him so long to ask, and says, "No, he doesn't, he only lets us do what we feel comfortable doing, and he doesn't force any of the underage workers to sleep with the older men, we only sleep with those our age and the underage workers usually only tend bar, waitressing or dancing on stage."

Sirius lets out a sigh of relief and then Sandrine gasps as she looks at her watch and exclaims, "Crap! It's almost 7; I need to get back to the Parlor!"

The trio quickly pays for their meal and hurry back to the Massage Parlor, not even noticing the Potters and Dumbledore following them. Entering the building, Sandrine leads them to the 3rd floor before she heads into the dressing rooms that are guarded by a pair of dangerous looking men, she turns to her companions and says, "You can sit at the bar until the strip club opens in 30 minutes, my call sign here is Siren."

Snape twitches behind their backs. Sirius and Snape head to the bar as Sandrine disappears into the dressing rooms, nodding at the guards as she does so. People, mostly men, come trickling in and take seats all around the room. Then the people that neither of them wants to deal with comes in and spots them, much to the annoyance of the two at the bar.

The Potters and Dumbledore head towards them. Stopping in front of them, Dumbledore says, "So this is where the two of you have been, we've been looking everywhere for you all over Diagon Alley."

_That's because we weren't in Diagon Alley_, Sirius and Snape think at the same time.

"Now where is Sandrine Potter?" Dumbledore says with an eye-twinkle as if it will compel them to tell them her location.

"There's no Sandrine Potter here." Sirius says sternly, not bothering to tell them that Sandrine Potter is now Sandrine Black so technically he isn't lying.

"Don't lie, Sirius, we saw you two together so we know she's here." James says, frowning at his onetime best friend.

"Why the hell do you care, Potter, last time we checked you two threw her away like trash, so what changed?" Snape sneers at the Potters, "Oh wait, It's because _Headmaster_Dumbledore told you differently, didn't he?"

By the looks on their faces, Snape had hit the nail on the head.

Sirius then says, "You three don't deserve her, so go elsewhere."

Lily frowns and says, "Not until we talk to my baby."

Sirius and Snape looking at each other thinking, _Delusional_, but music playing interrupted whatever Dumbledore, James, Lily and John were going to say.

Then the bartenders start getting orders from some of the tables and the waitresses come out of the back room with their trays. The girls are wearing tight corsets that press their breasts up and show a lot of cleavage. They are also wearing black sequined booty shorts with black fishnets, black stilettos and an armband on their upper arms with varying designs on them.

The Potters and Dumbledore keep trying to talk to Sirius and Snape but they keep getting interrupted. Finally the person they've been trying to contact appears, ignoring the Orchestra Master and his chess pieces, she talks to the bartender, "Hey! Got any drinks for me?!"

"Yes, for table 8!" The bartender says and places some drinks on Sandrine or Siren's tray.

"Hello Sandrine!" Snape greets, fighting a grin off his face at the horrified expressions on Dumbledore and the Potters faces, though John isn't looking at his sister due to what she's wearing and not because he's angry that she's the Child-Who-Lived while he is not.

Sandrine turns to Snape and Sirius and says, "Hello, having fun?!"

Sirius and Snape nod, "Good, I have to work until 2 so feel free to leave if you want, you know where to find me!"

The two men nod again and Sandrine walks away with her tray, leaving the Potters and Dumbledore shocked and horrified at what she's wearing. Snape and Sirius can only imagine the looks on their faces when they realize what this place really is. The two men pay for their drinks and leave the building. Before leaving, Sirius leaves a message and a package for Sandrine at the reception desk.

Before Snape Floos home from the Leaky Cauldron, he turns to Sirius and says, "With the looks on their faces I could have produced a Patronus."

Sirius bursts out laughing as Snape goes home and Sirius heads to his house by Floo. He has a feeling that Dumbledore is going to try something soon and it probably is going to be dangerous too.

* * *

AN: Sandrine's nickname is Reina, which is an anagram of her name. Also Sebastian DeCobray will be played by Gabriel Aubrey.

[**1**] - Shout out to StarianNightZz.


	4. Exams and Laws

**Title**: Lady of the Evening

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: Demon-girl15

**Rating**: M+

**Pairings**: FemHarry/OC, Draco/Hermione, Daphne/Nott, Blaise/Ginny, Bill/Fleur.

**Warnings**: Graphic Lemons, Underage sex, underage prostitution & stripping and some Graphic Violence

**Summary**: Everything was excellent in the lives of the Potter family but then Voldemort attacks. When Dumbledore mistakenly declares Sandrine's Brother John as the Boy-Who-Lived, Sandrine's life is forever changed. She is left at her Aunt and Uncles house before at age 9 when her Uncle sells her to a pimp, who happened to be a disowned pureblood. What happens when the truth comes out?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: So now that you're warned I don't want to get no reviews saying that you didn't know what was going on and I don't want to see this story reported by some idiot who ignored the clear warnings I have just given you. This story is for mature audiences only, if your young and reading this then your parents are obviously not watching what you do on the internet or you are mature enough to read this, thank you for your time in listening to my little 'rant' and I hope you enjoy this story. - Slytherin Studios.

* * *

**Review Answer for Paili-chan (A guest reviewer)**:

To answer your review, how they're looking for Sandrine would be because Dumbledore finally realized his mistake. Now as to why, they are looking for her because Dumbledore wants his 'weapon' back, and for your information, they were mentioned in Ch's 1, 2 & 3 you just didn't pay attention. As for why Sirius and Snape warned her was because she's the innocent (well almost innocent) and no one deserves to be used by Dumbledore.

They were looking for Sirius and Severus because Dumbledore told them that they knew where their daughter was. Dumbledore and the Potters heard of the FMP they just didn't know where it was, they just followed Sirius, Severus and Sandrine from the bank to the parlor.

The Potters technically still have some photos, but you can barely see Sandrine there and you can see her black hair and her eyes.

* * *

+**The Next Day, Hogwarts School, Snape's Office**+

Severus Snape was in his store room taking inventory of all his potion ingredients to see if anything was missing and what he needs personally and for next year's lessons. As Severus was counting his ingredients, the door to his classroom burst open to reveal Dumbledore and James Potter, much to his annoyance.

Severus sighed in exasperation, not looking forward to the 'Headmaster' and James Potter's interrogation. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling with that annoying compelling twinkle that makes you do things you don't want to do and he says, "Severus, my boy, you worried me yesterday when I was looking for you."

Severus almost scoffed but managed to stop himself from saying something rude, _you were not worried at all about me, you were worried about your new weapon_.

Dumbledore continued, ignoring the fact that Snape didn't greet him, "Now tell me what you were doing yesterday."

Severus wanted to say 'Yeah right, you insufferable old bastard' but he just gritted his teeth and grinds out, "Shopping if you _**must**_ know."

James Potter couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Oh, yeah? What for? Was it for your Death Eater buddies?"

Severus wanted to hex that pompous pureblood prick but felt the fool wasn't worth it and says, "What I do on my own time is none of your business, now what do you two want?"

Dumbledore's eyes, again twinkled, as he says, "You were with Sandrine Potter yesterday, weren't you?"

Severus doesn't look at the headmaster but at the list in his hand and says, "Yes and no."

Dumbledore looked confused as James Potters gets defensive, "And just what is that supposed to mean Snivellus?!"

Severus just rolls his eyes and looks at James Potter like he is a bug underneath his show as he says sarcastically, "That's for you to find out, _**Potter**_."

Dumbledore would've tried to read his potions master's mind but he knew that it would be difficult due to Severus' status as a double spy and Voldemort is a master Legilimens and would kill him the second he found out about Severus' betrayal. James looked ready to curse Snape when a knock at Snapes' door jerked him back to reality. The door opens without anyone inviting the person in. When the door opened and much to Severus' annoyance, Lily Potter walked in.

Upon seeing Severus, her husband and Dumbledore she says, "It's time to go home."

Severus knew she wasn't talking to him, Dumbledore looked disappointed for a moment and James pouts like a child but Lily insists again that they go home to get their house ready for their son, John and daughter, Sandrine's homecoming.

Severus bit back a snort at his ex-best friend who was being delusional. Reluctantly James Potter and Dumbledore left. Before leaving herself, Lily turns to Severus and says, "I know you don't believe me but I only wanted what was best for my daughter and now we'll be getting her back and be a real family."

Severus actually snorts and seeing Lily's confused face says harshly, "After abandoning Sandrine the way you two did? Not only did the people who were supposed care and love her throw her away like yesterdays' garbage but they abandoned her with two people, by blood were of no relation, and _**hated**_ everything, by their definition, _**abnormal**_!"

Severus paused in his rant to take a breath before continuing, "Now, now only did her _**family**_ _**abandon**_ her to _**MAGIC HATERS**_ who _**abused**_ and treated her like a _**slave**_, they then _**sold**_ her like a sack of potatoes to a _**PIMP**_!"

Lily paled as her eyes widen and her jaw drops in horror and shock as she tries to stutter out a reply but Severus is now in a foul mood as he spits, "_**GET OUT NOW**_!"

Lily flinches and slams the door behind her as she left, Severus sighs he glances at the door for a minute before turning back to his store room with a though, _I don't know what happened to her, she never used to love being in the spotlight or all that attention_.

Severus sighs, and returns back to his potion ingredients, _Should I fight for her? Or Should I leave her be?_

* * *

+**The International Academy, Martial Arts Building, Taekwondo Dojo Room 3**+

Twelve students, including Sandrine, knelt on their knees, everyone wore red belts, and at least 9 had stripes on their belts.

"You twelve are here to graduate from red to black. Sensei Morikawa is here to assist and now I'll call you by your student ID, the students called will be tested by Sensei Morikawa, the rest will be with me." Sensei Jong-hyun Kwon says. Sensei Kwon look at his list and rattled out six ID's.

Sandrine Black or Reina, Margaret Beauregard or Maggie, Minerva Temple or Minnie (just don't call her that to her face, the only people who can call her that are her parents), Forrest and Derek Crescendo and the newbie to the group Hermione Granger were with Sensei Kwon.

When Sandrine arrived at the school that morning, Principle Arthur Fairgreen, called her into his office. He was curious as to why her surname changed and she told him why. Principle Fairgreen was surprised but quickly got over it and offered his congratulations and let her go back to her exams. Soon everyone knew about her name change but only one had figured out who Sandrine really was.

Hermione asked her about her life with the Potters and if anything that was in 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord' was true. She was horrified at Sandrine's treatment by the Potters' and the Dursleys'.

Sandrine and Hermione then went to the Taekwondo floor of the International Academy's martial arts building. They went to the locker rooms which were on the first floor and changed into their Gi's before heading to the 3rd floor where the Taekwondo classes were at. They entered the 3rd room where the advanced classes were taken. Which they had arrived at just in time for their Taekwondo exam.

The exam took an hour and a half; at the end 3 students got a white strip on their belts while Sandrine and her friends and 3 other students graduated to black belts. After the graduation photos, the 12 students exit the dojo room to the changing room where 8 students were going home, the only ones that were staying were Sandrine, Hermione, Forrest and Derek.

They take of their Taekwondo belts and put on their Judo blue belts and went to the 4th floor where the Judo rooms were. The four friends arrived early so they were able to watch the Judo teachers, Renato De La Cruz and James Daniels set up the training mats for the exams.

The four started playing poker for the next 15 minutes until the class started. The same thing that went on in the Taekwondo room happened in the Judo room, only with more body slams onto the mats. Everyone in the Judo passed to their purple belts, and took a graduation photo and out of the four friends, only Sandrine and Derek went to the Jiu Jitsu room as they took off their purple belts and put on their black belts.

The Jiu Jitsu teachers were Hyron Grace and Josephine Ambrosia, if Sandrine remembers correctly, the two are getting married in a couple of months and all of their students are invited.

Sandrine sighs quietly, she couldn't stop thinking about the hot boy she serviced a couple of days ago, her magic called out to him and Derek, she wasn't sure what was going on. She was going to have to go to Gringotts. Derek heard Sandrine sigh and turns his head to his crush and says, "What's wrong?"

Sandrine freezes for a split second, and opens and closes her mouth as she tries to think of a way to say what was on her mind which almost never happens since she's blunt. Derek waited patiently, eventually Sandrine said, "I met a boy a couple of days ago and my magic called to him but I don't know why."

Derek wasn't sure what it meant either but he wasn't sure if he liked that so he said, "I don't know either, maybe a trip to Gringotts is in order?"

Sandrine nods and says, "I'm doing that after lunch."

The Jiu Jitsu class took almost 2 and a half hours, it was lunch by the time the Intermediate and Advanced Martial Arts exams were done. Sandrine and Derek headed down to the 1st floor and went into their respective locker rooms.

Once changed, Sandrine and Derek walk down the front steps of the Martial Arts building, standing at the bottom of the stairs was Forrest. Hermione was in the library studying for the upcoming language exams. Maggie and Minnie had gone home already though Minnie left a note for Sandrine before leaving informing Sandrine of Minnie's upcoming birthday party.

Before parting ways with the twins, Derek was putting his nose ring back in as Sandrine turns to them and says, "Don't forget about Minnie's birthday this Saturday."

Forrest and Derek nod as Derek says, "Okay, we won't forget, we don't want Minnie mad at us."

Minnie might not look dangerous but she's a fast wand drawer and she's got a mean right hook. Derek winces and rubs his shoulder in memory then says, "We're going to look for her present once we've gone to the Blood Bank."

Forrest and Derek make a face at the mention of the blood banks; the preserved blood always left a weird taste in their mouths. Sandrine giggles and says sweetly, "Poor babies, I'd help but I have to go to Gringotts and then go home to study for the language exams."

Forrest just shrugged and Derek smirks (which makes butterflies appear dance in Sandrine's stomach), his golden/Amber eyes twinkled with a mischievous glint that made Forrest and Sandrine want to run to the hills.

The three of them parted ways and Sandrine activated her school Portkey which took her to the Fantasy Massage Parlor's Portkey/Floo room which was right next to the waiting room. It had a black metallic curtain covering the doorway making it nearly invisible if you're not looking for it. As soon as Sandrine Portkeyed into the room, one of the parlor's house-elves popped in.

"How mayz Tinker help you, Lady Black?" The house-elf, now named Tinker, asks as he wearing a gray pillow case with 'Fantasy Massage Parlor' written in black.

Sandrine nods and says, "Can you tell the boss I'm headed to the bank then heading home?"

Tinker nods, making his ears flop at the movement, and then disappears with a pop. Sandrine then exited the room and waves to the receptionists on duty as she walks by and then out the door. She walks to the entrance of Knockturn Alley saying hello to several people whom she recognized.

Sandrine ignores the looks and the murmurs that happen whenever some enters or exits Knockturn but this time the looks and whispering were _**completely**_ different this time for her.

Sandrine quickly made her way to the bank and found a short line, as she stands there she felt as if she was being watched. When it was finally her turn she asked to see BloodRune, the Black family account manager. Once in his office, Sandrine requested a heritage potion (which tells you who your related to and if your related to any creatures such as Siren or Veela's).

BloodRune agreed and he told it'd be a week before it would be ready, Sandrine paid half up front and the rest when the potion was completed. Sandrine then walked out of Gringotts, passing a redheaded woman who was standing on the steps as if waiting for something or someone, she was waiting with a man with messy hair and a boy who was an exact clone of the man just with better glasses.

The woman calls Sandrine's name but she ignores them as she remembered who they were just by glancing at them, the woman then snaps and screams, "SANDRINE LILLIAN POTTER! DON'T IGNORE YOUR MOTHER!"

Everyone, including Sandrine, paused in their spots; some were wondering if there was going to be a cat fight. A man and a woman with pale blonde hair had stepped out of Madam Malkins just as the woman screamed, they moved out of the way so other people can come and go from the shop.

Sandrine twitched, she was tired and sore and all she wanted to do was to go home and relax, deciding to end the idiocy now, she turns and says, "You're not my mother."

The redheaded woman (Sandrine refused to think of that woman as her birth mother) looked hurt for a moment before approaching her, the boy's face said this was a bad idea, the man looked assured that his wife would get through and bring her home, the woman stops 3 feet away and says, "Of course I'm your mother, don't be silly, now it's time for you to come home so we can be a family again."

Sandrine looks at her former mother with narrowed eyes, and as the redhead made a move to make her leave with them, she reaches out and—

_**SLAP!**_

Many people gasp while some looked confused, the boy with the woman and the man just shakes his head while the man looks shocked at what Sandrine had done, and once her former mother's tear filled eyes met her former daughters, Sandrine says angrily, "For your information, _**Mrs. Potter**_, _**mothers**_ don't ignore one child for another, _**mother's**_ don't listen to a manipulative _**SENILE**_ old man whose brilliant idea was to put a magical child with a family of _**MAGIC HATERS**_!"

Many of the onlookers gasp in shock and horror, children in the wizarding society were treated as treasures even the squibs though in some families (mainly the dark families such as the Black's or Lestrange's) they were either killed or discarded. They certainly would never leave their children in the presence, let alone the care of the children to magic haters for a minute.

A certain woman with elaborate curly blonde hair was furiously writing on a notepad, she was chuckling to herself as the biggest scandal just dropped right into her lap, _This should bring down Dumbledore and the Potters' down a peg or two_.

Sandrine didn't take note of her surroundings and continues, "As far as I'm concerned my mother is _**dead**_, the only people I'll listen too are my boss and my _**father**_, Sirius Black, so go and _**kiss my ass**_!"

With that Sandrine went to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo'd to Grimmauld Place where she told Sirius what happened.

Needless to say he wasn't happy was an understatement, he was angry. There was a reason no one wanted to anger a Black, DeCobray or a Wolfstar, their wraths are something to be feared and Voldemort will soon learn when the remaining Black's find out what they did to the youngest of the family.

Elsewhere a baby Voldemort shivered as a cold chill just went down his spine.

* * *

+**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office**+

Albus Dumbledore was currently pacing his office, wracking his brain, trying to figure out how to get the eldest Potter child and the true Twin-Who-Lived to attend Hogwarts and become his pawn and martyr for the light.

As Dumbledore passed his desk for the 100th time he spotted a letter he'd gotten from a Goblin whom he persuaded to send him a reports on the Potter's doings in the bank which including Sandrine Potter, he refused to see her as anything else.

The results were frustrating and just as he was about to turn away his mind flashed to the part of the letter that said who Sandrine Potter was the heir of:

Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin, three of the four founding houses.

Dumbledore then remembered an old law that's called '_**The Founder's Law**_' and it says:

"Any Heir to the founders of Hogwarts (Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin) must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Almost as if a light bulb appeared and lit up above his head, Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in satisfaction. He quickly wrote a letter to Cornelius Fudge and mentions the law he was thinking of. Five hours later he gets a reply from the Minister and his eyes twinkle brightly and an uncharacteristic smirk appears on his face.

Fawkes thrills sadly, very soon the bond he had forged with the Headmaster will break. He hopes that he will find a worthy wizard or witch before he burns away completely.

* * *

**AN**: Please rate and review :)


	5. Sirens' and Exam Results

**Title**: Lady of the Evening

**Author**: Slytherin Studios

**Beta**: Demon-girl15

**Rating**: M+

**Pairings**: OC/FemHarry/OC, Draco/Hermione, Daphne/Nott, Blaise/Ginny, Bill/Fleur.

**Warnings**: Graphic Lemons, Underage sex, underage prostitution & stripping and some Graphic Violence

**Summary**: Everything was excellent in the lives of the Potter family but then Voldemort attacks. When Dumbledore mistakenly declares Sandrine's Brother John as the Boy-Who-Lived, Sandrine's life is forever changed. She is left at her Aunt and Uncles house before at age 9 when her Uncle sells her to a pimp, who happened to be a disowned pureblood. What happens when the truth comes out?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: So now that you're warned I don't want to get no reviews saying that you didn't know what was going on and I don't want to see this story reported by some idiot who ignored the clear warnings I have just given you. This story is for mature audiences only, if your young and reading this then your parents are obviously not watching what you do on the internet or you are mature enough to read this, thank you for your time in listening to my little 'rant' and I hope you enjoy this story. - Slytherin Studios.

* * *

+**One Week Later, Grimmauld Place**+  
A week went buy quickly, especially for Sandrine who has been doing exams for the International Academy which thankfully were done and now all the students have to wait for the results for both Muggle and Magical education.

Sandrine had also been telling Sirius even more about the International Academy and now the two were comparing the standards for the IA and Hogwarts.

"Did you know Hogwarts is not even on the top 20 list of the best Magical schools around the world?"

Sirius looks at Sandrine with surprise on his face, "I didn't know that."

Sandrine nods and says, "I was surprised, too, especially with how much the British Magical Community boasts about how great Hogwarts is when in reality it sucks."

Sirius then asks, "What number _is_ Hogwarts at?"

"95 out of 100."

Sirius blinked owlishly, then whistled lowly and said, "Ouch, talk about an ego bruiser."

Sandrine nods and then Kreacher pops in with a letter and a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_, he places them on the table the pops back out.

Sandrine grabs the letter that had her name which turned out to be from Gringotts:

* * *

Dear Lady Sandrine Black,

The Heritage Potion you've requested be made is now complete and is ready for use. Come immediately before the Potion expires. Also your confrontation with the Potters finally made the headlines that made our day.

May Your Gold Flow,  
Black Family Accountant Manager,  
BloodRune

* * *

Sandrine blinks in confusion for a moment before a barking laugh comes from Sirius which draws her attention.

"What are you laughing about _now_?"

Sirius, grinning like a lunatic, hands over the copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and the title immediately grabbed Sandrine's attention:

* * *

**POTTER'S ABANDON CHILD!**

**DUMBLEDORE LEAVES MAGICAL CHILD WITH MAGIC HATERS!  
**By: Rita Skeeter

This reporter was calmly walking through Diagon Alley on my way to the Prophet's Headquarters when I came across an altercation between Lady Potter and the youngest Potter child (whom no one has seen since You-Know-Who attacked the Potter's on Halloween) And the reason for that is because the Perfect Potters abandoned one of their children (whom is not a squib as previously believed) to Lady Potter's Muggle relatives, who turned out to be extremely rude and very unpleasant people who seemed to resemble a Walrus, a Giraffe and a Whale (all Muggle Animals, see page 2 for pictures and some information).

This reporter decided to find this family for an interview, it took a while to find them but eventually we found them. What follows is what happened:

Knocking on the door, this reporter doesn't have to wait long, then a woman (the Boy-Who-Lived's Aunt) who is a tall, thin woman with blonde hair and a long neck answered, she eyes me suspiciously as she demands, "Who are you and what do you want?"

It was when this reporter mentions the Potters' and Sandrine Potter that the woman's demeanor changes quickly. The woman started to yell at me, "You're one of those **_freaks_** aren't you?!"

The way she said 'freak' makes me wonder what Sandrine Potter went through living with these people. The woman didn't give me a chance to respond as she continues to yell at me, "Why can't you **_freaks_** leave us **_normal people_** alone?!"

This reporter ignores the agitated woman's words and says, "Just a couple of questions – Why was Sandrine Potter left here? Who left her here? How was she treated?"

The woman's face turns an ugly red-purple as she purses her lips so tightly they almost disappeared and then snaps, "I don't know why you abnormal **_freaks_** threw away another abnormal **_freak_**, Lily should be thankful we took in her **_garbage_** instead of tossing it away like we should've to save us all the trouble your **_kind_** brings!"

The woman takes a deep breath and continues, "The fool who left his garbage on our front steps is called Bumble something!"

Could she mean Dumbledore? This reporter is curious.

As the woman was yelling, a large man (who eerily resembled a large Walrus, a human shouldn't look like any animal) appeared behind the woman, who was obviously his wife and demands loudly, "What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

The woman tells the man who was going on and he swells up like a bullfrog and turns so red he rivaled Gryffindor, he then explodes, "GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I KILL YOU LIKE I SHOULD'VE DONE TO THE USELESS FREAK YOU PEOPLE DUMPED HERE!"

I was so startled I forgot I could appreciate as I dashed away. Eventually I arrived at the Daily Prophet Headquarters and begin to write my encounter with **_Lady_** Potter's Muggle relatives.

Which makes me wonder, why was a child from a known Magical family left with Magic haters?

Did Dumbledore (the leader of the light) have anything to do with Sandrine Potter being in such an unsafe environment?

Has Sandrine Potter been adopted by Lord Black?

Unfortunately, the Potters', Dumbledore, Lord Black and Sandrine Potter have not responded to the Daily Prophet's letters asking for an interview.

* * *

Sandrine's face was straight as she put down the newspaper on the table. She then sighs and says, "I don't recall getting any letter from the _Daily Prophet_, did you have anything to do with that?"

Sirius, still grinning, nods and says, "I was going to tell you but I got distracted."

Sandrine made a noise that said she didn't believe him before saying, "If you say so, Gringotts sent a letter, the Heritage Potion is done."

Sirius's eyes brighten and says, "Really? Let's go."

The two of them then go to leave, slightly delayed when Sandrine had to find her wallet and purse before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron then walking to Gringotts, shoving past some shoppers who stopped and stared at them.

Sirius and Sandrine entered the bank, which was slightly busy, and stood at the shortest line and waited until it was their turn. Two minutes later it was their turn and they asked the Goblin teller that they were here to see BloodRune. The teller calls for another Goblin to take them to BloodRune's office.

Knocking on the door, BloodRune barks, "Enter!"

Sandrine's and Sirius's Goblin escort opens the door and the two humans entered, BloodRune was sitting behind a large oak desk with papers scattered all over, a scale and a potion's vile which was a dark gray (and to Sandrine it looked like a storm cloud).

BloodRune barely looks up from his papers as he says, "About time, once you pay the rest of the money then add some of your blood to the vial."

Sandrine handed over her card which BloodRune immediately took and swiped it before handing the card back along with a ceremonial knife. She pockets the card and then pricks her finger and squeezes a couple of drops into the potion's vile which the storm gray got a red sheen to it.

BloodRune then capped the vial and shook it and then uncapped it and spilled the vial onto a special piece of parchment where names and species started to appear.

Most of the names on the list were human, though by the name Nymphadora Tonks it said Metamorphmagus, and on her former mother's side, Sandrine saw that she was related to a Siren (a female called Aleera) who had a child with her 8x Great-Grandfather and on her former father's side a Veela had a child with her 5x Great-Grandfather.

Sandrine knew she had read about Siren's before, she briefly read about them during CoMC.

BloodRune raised an eyebrow and says, "Are you pleased now?"

Sandrine nods and then she and Sirius leave the bank and headed towards Flourish and Blotts. The wizard at the register looks up when they enter and says, "Welcome to Flourish and Blotts, how may I help you today?"

Sandrine speaks up, "I'm looking for books about Siren's."

The clerk nods and takes them to the creature section and pulled out a book called 'A Siren's Tail.'

The clerk says it's about how the Siren's came to be, with a list of famous Siren's (both good and bad), maps of where they could be found and a list of abilities.

Sandrine nods and says, "I'll take it."

The clerk nods and takes Sandrine and Sirius back to the register to ring the book up, "The book is 5 Galleons, 3 Sickles and 15 Knuts."

Sirius quickly pays for the book, the clerk hands the book to Sandrine (who then puts the book in her purse) as the two start to leave the bookstore, with Sandrine pausing slightly to wave to her friend Hermione, and then as the two continue walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, Sandrine asks, "Why did you buy the book for me?"

Sirius turns his head slightly to look at Sandrine and says, "I have 16 years of birthdays to make up for."

Sandrine blushes slightly, her hair flashing Magenta briefly in embarrassment and mutters slightly, "You don't have too."

Sirius ruffles her hair, making Sandrine glare at him and smooth out her hair as Sirius says, "But I want too."

Sandrine and Sirius reach the Leaky Cauldron and Floo back home to Grimmauld place where Kreacher tells them that there are three letters, one for Sandrine and two for Sirius.

Sandrine eyes light up making her hair flash yellow when she notices that it's from the International Academy before turning back to black. The two of them take their letters and go to the kitchen to read their letters. Sandrine puts her purse on the table and then sits down and starts open the letter slowly so she doesn't get a paper cut, taking out the three pieces of paper and places then down on the table before picking up her Magical exam results:

* * *

**INTERNATIONAL ACADEMY MAGIC EXAM RESULTS  
**By Principle Arthur Fairgreen  
And  
Vice Principle Vivian Le Fey

**Passing Grades**:  
H= Honor (Highest Grade Available)  
O= Outstanding  
EE= Exceeds Expectations  
A= Acceptable

**Failing Grades**:  
P= Poor  
D= Dreadful  
T= Troll (Lowest Grade Available)

**Year**: 6 - Pass  
**Student**: Sandrine Lillian Black-DeCobray  
**Student ID**: 789136  
**Student Grade Rank Magic/Muggle**: H- 7, O- 18, EE- 3/A++= 4, A+= 26, A= 5 .  
**Points Earned**: 500

~**Magic Classes**~  
**Advanced**:  
Transfiguration= H  
Charms=H*  
Potions= O  
Herbology= O  
Defense against the Dark Arts= H*  
Ancient Runes= O  
Arthrimancy= O  
Dark Arts= O  
Spell Building= O  
Nordic Runes= O  
Blood Runes= O  
Egyptian Hieroglyphs= O

**Intermediate**:  
Necromancy= H*  
Dueling= H*  
Care of Magical Creatures= O  
Blood Magic= O  
Ritual Magic= O  
Wiccan Studies= O

**Beginner**:  
Healing Magic= EE

**Other**:  
Animagus= H*  
Magical Law= EE  
Etiquette= O  
Enchantments= O  
Astronomy= O  
History of Magic= O  
Magical Diplomacy= O  
Magical and Muggle Geography= EE  
Magical and Muggle Weaponry= H*

**Special Note, Charms/DADA**: Ms. Black-DeCobray has the highest grade for her ability to create and think outside the box.

**Special Note, Necromancy**: Ms. Black-DeCobray has the highest grade for her natural ability for the dead.

**Special Note, Animagus**: Ms. Black-DeCobray is one of the fastest students to find and transform into their animal form.

**Special Note, Magical & Muggle Weapons**: Ms. Black-DeCobray is one of the best with Staffs, tonfa and knives.

::**Available Magical Classes**::  
**Masters**-  
Transfiguration  
Charms  
Potions  
Defense against the Dark Arts  
Ancient Runes  
Arthrimancy  
Dark Arts  
Spell Building  
Nordic Runes  
Blood Runes  
Egyptian Hieroglyphs

**Advanced**-  
Necromancy  
Dueling  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Blood Magic  
Ritual Magic  
Wiccan Studies

**Intermediate**-  
Healing Magic

**Others**-  
Apparition  
Magical Vehicles  
Ancient Magic  
Divination

* * *

Sandrine put down her Magical exam grades and picks up the Muggle report card:

* * *

**INTERNATIONAL ACADEMY REPORT CARD  
**By Principle Arthur Fairgreen  
And  
Vice Principle Vivian Le Fey

**Passing Grades**:  
A++ (Highest Grade Available)  
A+/-  
B+/-  
C+/-

**Failing Grades**:  
D+/-  
F+/- (Lowest Grade Available)

~**General Subjects**~  
Modern History= A+  
Ancient History= A+  
English (Includes Poetry)= A+  
Computer Science= A+  
Home Economics (Cooking & Sewing)= A++  
Wood Shop= A+  
Health (Includes CPR & Sex Ed)= A+

~**Fine Arts**~  
Singing= A+  
Dancing= A++  
Art= A+  
Music= A+

~**Science**~  
Biology= A+  
Chemistry= A+  
Physics= A+

~**Maths**~  
Trigonometry= A  
Calculus= A+

~**Sports**~  
Horseback= A++  
Archery= A++

~**Martial Arts**~  
Judo= Purple Belt  
Jiu Jitsu= Black Belt  
Taekwondo= Black Belt  
Karate= Black Belt  
Capoeira= Not Ranked (To be determined by the Teacher)

~**Languages**~  
French= A+  
Russian= A+  
Japanese (Includes Kanji, Hiragana & Katagana)= A+  
Latin= A+  
Greek (Modern & Ancient)= A+/A+  
Egyptian (Modern & Ancient)= A+/A+  
Spanish=A+  
Norse (Modern & Ancient)= A+/A+  
Gaelic (Modern)= A+  
Hebrew= A  
Chinese (Mandarin)= A  
Arabic= A  
Swedish= A  
Norwegian= A+

::**Available Classes**::  
AP English  
AP Computer Science  
AP Biology  
AP Chemistry  
AP Physics  
AP Algebra  
AP Geometry  
AP Trigonometry  
AP Calculus

Geology  
Commerce  
Business  
Legal Studies  
Design  
Technology  
Graphic Design  
Metal Workshop

Basketball  
Baseball  
Track  
Volleyball  
Soccer  
Football  
Fencing

German  
Ancient Gaelic

**TOP 20 STUDENT LIST (6****th**** YEAR)**:  
**NAME / AGE / COUNTRY / POINTS**:  
1. Derek Crescendo, 16, Romania – 510.  
2. Sandrine Black-DeCobray, 16, United Kingdom – 500.  
3. Caelum O'Grady, 16, Ireland – 479.  
4. Henry Boleyn, 16, United Kingdom – 475.  
5. Minerva Temple, 16 France – 458.  
6. Alexander Dolohov, 16, USA – 457.  
7. Forrest Crescendo, 16, Romania – 455.  
8. Margaret Beauregard, 16, USA – 453.  
9. Hermione Granger, 17, United Kingdom – 450.  
10. Morgana O'Halloran, 17, Ireland – 445.  
11. Byung-Hyun Park, 16, Korea – 435.  
12. Hinata Sakurazaki, 16, Japan – 432.  
13. Akira Inuzuma, 16, Japan – 431.  
14. Seoul-Oh Han, 16, Korea – 428.  
15. Soo-Young Kim, 16, Korea – 426.  
16. Megan Stevens, 16, USA – 420.  
17. Rosemary Cortez, 16, Spain – 417.  
18. Alessandra Alvarado, 16, Brazil – 415.  
19. Coriander Blackhawk, 16, USA – 411.  
20. Renee Hervaux, 16, Canada – 409.

* * *

Sandrine wasn't surprised to see her and Derek at the top 2 positions; they had those positions the last 6 years.

Sirius doesn't glance up from his letter as he asks, "What's your letter about?"

Sandrine puts her school exams on the table and says, "My exam results from the IA."

Sirius puts the letter he was reading down and looks up and says, "Really? What's your score?"

Sandrine smiles slightly and pushes the results towards Sirius who picks it up and starts reading it as she says, "For my Magical scores I got 7 H's, 18 O's and 3 EE's and for my Muggle scores I got straight A's. For my year ranking I'm number 2 just 10 points behind his Highness."

Sirius blinks and looks up, "H's, his Highness?"

"H's stand for Honor which is the highest Magical score you could get and his Highness is my friend, Derek Crescendo, he and his brother Forrest and real Vampire Princes."

Sirius blinks again and went back to the exam grades, "I see… What classes are you going to choose now?"

Sandrine shrugs and takes back the letter as Sirius opens his second letter which looked important and says, "I don't know yet, I have all summer to decide-"

Sandrine doesn't get to finish her sentence as Sirius angrily spits, "THAT SON OF A GOAT FUCKING BITCH!"

_Goat fucking? I wonder what happened_.

Curiously and cautiously Sandrine asks, "What's wrong?"

Sirius throws the letter down on the table, rubs his face and hair in frustration and anger and as calmly as possible says, "Dumbledore found an old law that says any Heir or Heirs to the Founders of Hogwarts must attend said school."

Sandrine's eye twitches angrily and says, "What's the idiot trying to do now? Doesn't he realize that I would only attend Hogwarts for a year before I'm out of his hair?"

Sirius blinks, _I can't believe I forgot the graduating age_, and says, "That's true I can't believe I forgot about that, and he's probably trying to control you due to a Prophecy by the Sybill Trewlany."

Sandrine blinks and with a raised eyebrow says, "Prophecy, seriously? Do you know what it says?"

Sirius nods and says, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the 7th month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the 7th month dies."

Sandrine blinks and a 'seriously?' look appears on her face as she says, "That's the Prophecy? That doesn't necessarily mean either John or I, for all anyone knows it could mean anyone, anywhere, any country. This is why I dislike Prophecies, especially the man made ones; they usually end up as self-serving prophecies."

Sirius agrees but says, "That's true but regardless we can't let someone like Voldemort run around killing people and causing massive destruction."

Sandrine agrees reluctantly, _too bad certain adults were sitting on their asses and using half-assed approaches which are getting people killed instead of attacking with the intent to maim or kill, honestly it's no wonder Voldemort was winning then and now_.

Sirius then sighs and says, "I'll floo Madam Bones, let's see if she can help us."

Sandrine nods and says, "You do that, I need to send a letter to Principle Fairgreen and Sebastian DeCobray."

Sirius nods and goes into the Floo room and Sandrine reaches into her purse and grabs a notebook and the book about Siren's. She then starts writing the letters to her Principle and Sebastian DeCobray (her boss), explaining everything about the situation.

Once Sandrine is done, she places them in their own envelopes before sealing the letters with black wax and uses her school ring (which is also a Portkey) that has her student ID on it.

Hedwig, like usual, appears just when Sandrine needed her and Sandrine ties the letters to her legs (one letter on each leg and says, "Take these to Sebastian DeCobray, he'll know what to do."

Hedwig hoots in understanding, she then gently nibbles her mistresses fingers before leaving to do her job. Sirius then reappears and says, "We have an appointment to see Madam Bones at 11:00 a.m."

Sandrine nods and then picks up 'A Siren's Tail' and begins to read as Sirius leaves the room, probably to the Dueling room to work out his frustration and anger (that's what Sandrine would do).

Personally, Sandrine can't wait to see Madam Bones will say.

_I hope she can help me; I don't want to be forced to attend that senile old fool's useless school_.

* * *

**Sandrine's Hair Emotions**:  
Magenta- Embarrassment  
Yellow- Happy/Excitement

AN: Please rate and review, thanks :)


End file.
